Happy Valentines Day
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: ONE SHOT! This year its Yami's turn to spoil his CEO fiance on Valentines day. Will Atem like his surprise and can Yami even get Atem away from his work for one afternoon. Read and find out. (Monarchshipping Story) AtemxYami


Walking into the foyer with a large bunch of red roses in his arms, Yami nodded to the young lady at the desk as he made his way towards the elevator, hitting the button that lead him to his lovers office. Smirking as the doors slowly slid closed, Yami thought about his tanned lover who would busy with stacks of paperwork, numerous phone calls and video meetings to sister companies and various investors.

Reaching the top floor of Sennen corp, Yami smiled at his long time friend Tea who had been employed as Atem's secretary for the last few years, "Wow, what a beautiful bunch of roses. Mr Sennen will be happy to see you, he hasn't left his office all afternoon, not even for his lunch." Tea mentioned as Yami frowned. "Is he on a call at the moment?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tea shook he head, "Not as far as I know, but I do know he will make time for you," she smirked. Yami shook his head and smiled, "Thanks Tea, I just hope Ate isnt too busy for me."

Stepping towards Atem's office door, Yami took in a deep breath and knocked, "Hello?" called an equally deep baritone voice from within. "Ate, its Yami. Can I come in?" Yami asked with his hand on the door handle. "Of course Yami, come in." Atem called back with a smile as the door slowly swung open.

Looking up from his paperwork, Atem beamed when he saw his pale lover standing in the door way with the massive bunch of roses, "What have I done to deserve such a beautiful gift?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What haven't you done" Yami chuckled "Look at how hard you are working and because of that Im going to ask you to step away from that computer and come out to lunch with me."

Atem sighed and shook his head "Im sorry Yami, Im going to have to decline your offer." "Why?" Yami asked in a disappointing tone as he placed the flowers down on Atems desk. "Ive got a video conference in..." Atem checked his watch, "fifteen minutes with Seto. Im sorry Yami, its important" he finished explaining. Yami sighed sadly, "Well, how long do you think you'll be?"

Atem again shook his head, "I'm not sure, I guess untill the issue we have been having is sorted out." he folded his arms and huffed, "I wish Father was still here to help me." Yami nodded, "I agree, I dont know how he used to be able to manage. I can tell that being the CEO of this company is tough."

Standing and thinking for a moment, Yami then came up with a plan,"Well what if you emailed Seto and told him that you were going out and if he needed you then he could give you a ring on your cell," Yami suggested hopefully.

After a moment of thinking Atem nodded, "Ok Yami, I guess I could do that, just give me two minutes to send Seto an email and then we will go. What time is our reservation?"

Now it was Yami's turn to look at his watch, "I booked it for one, just incase. So we still have a good twenty minutes to get there," Yami smiled, glad that he was finally getting his over worked lover away from his office.

"Im just wondering though Yami, why have you brought me such a big bunch of roses and taking me out for lunch? What is the ocassion?" Atem asked, slightly confused.

Yami chuckled, "Atem, its Valentines day today. You've been so busy that you've forgotten what day it is."

Gasping, Atems eyes moved rapidly to the right hand corner of his screen, "You're right, it is the fourteenth today, Im so sorry Yami, Ive been so busy that I've forgotten what day it is and to make matters worse I agreed a week ago to make time away from work and I forgot about that too."

Walking around to Atems side of the desk, Yami sat up on the edge of his lovers desk, raising an eyebrow. "So, have you sent that email yet?"

"No," Atem shook his head "but now I feel bad because now that I know what today is, Ive realized that I never got you a gift either," Atem sighed, pulling Yami off his desk and onto his lap, "You mean the world to me Yami and I dont want you being sad on Valentines day."

Moving in closer to his lover, Yami nuzzled the side of Atems neck, "Its ok Ate, I dont need anything. Just some time with you, even if it is only for a few hours, that's all I need." Atem chuckled at the gesture as he lovingly tapped Yami on the end of the nose, "You know full well that I would never not get you anything on such a special day."

Yami wiggled his nose, "I know, but you spend so much on me during the year, especially for my birthday, that this year I want to treat you for once." Atem nodded, looking at his watch, "Ok, I'll accept that but if we are going to make our lunch date we better get going."

Yami gasped,"I almost forgot about it, we've been talking for so long that it slipped my mind." Atem smiled and kissed Yami's cheek,"I guess Im partly to blame for that and I never got on to writting that email to Seto. I will just have to send him a message on our way out."

Both males shrugged as Yami slipped off Atem's lap, straightening his shirt and pants before handing Atem his jacket. Looking at the jacket, then at Yami, Atem waved his hand dismissal," I think I'll stay the way I am, thats only needed for meetings and more business type events. This isnt business, its leisure," Atem smirked as he undid the top buttons of his shirt and loosened his burgundy tie off a little. "Wow Atem, you really have let go," Yami chuckled, linking his arm with his lover, "After you boss."

Making their way to where Yami had booked in for lunch, Yami suddenly stopped Atem, standing infront of him,"Yami? Whats going on? Why did you stop me?" Atem raised an ebony eyebrow.

"I want to surprise you, we're not going where we normally go and so I want to make it a surprise. You trust me dont you?" Yami raised an ebony eyebrow of his own.

"Of course I trust you Yami and if you want to surprise me with a new place, thats fine. I quiet enjoy surprises, how much further do we have to go?" Atem smiled

"Its only just around the corner, so close your eyes and take my hand," Yami instructed, holding out his hand for Atem to take.

Slowly closing his eyes, Atem took Yami's hand , feeling a gentle pull to start walking behind his pale lover, "Yami?" Atem asked, still with his eyes closed.

"Yes?" Yami answered as they rounded the corner. "Because I have my eyes closed now, do you mind if I send Seto the message while we are waiting for our lunch?" Atem asked, now with the smell of freshly cooked food wafting past his nose.

"As long as you dont do it while we are eating, I dont mind if you send Seto a short message," Yami smiled as he led Atem into the restaurant and spoke to the maitre'd about where they were going to be seated.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Atem asked, while being helped into his seat by Yami. "Yes, you can open your eyes now, but look down first before you open them," Yami instructed.

"Why do I need to look down first?" Atem raised an eyebrow while he still looked towards Yami with his eyes closed. "Because you may not recognise this place, so if you look down at the menu in front of you then you will know where we are," Yami chuckled as Atem nodded in agreement then slowly opened his eyes as he looked down.

Gasping when he opened his eyes Atem, looked back up at Yami,"Isn't this the new place that has only just opened?"

Yami chuckled and nodded,"Yes sir, I only knew about it though because Joey's sister Serenity is a waitress here." he explained as Atem smiled. To Yami's surprise Atem started clapping, slowly and quietly but he was clapping for Yami which made the pale man raise an eyebrow and blush slightly.

"Why are you clapping Atem? What did I do?" Yami asked, watching his tanned lover smirk. "Well normally I'm the one who finds the fancy restaurants, so congratulations Yami. Im impressed, well done," Atem nodded, picking up Yami's hand and kissing his knuckles.

Yami went pink, "Oh, thank you Atem. That's very nice of you to say, of course we don't know what the food is like yet but they certainly have done a brilliant job on the decor."

Atem nodded in agreement as he took another look around the room at the beautiful paintings on the wall, most paintings were of iconic spots around Domino. The painting of Domino park was one that both men recognised with the big old cherry tree in full bloom as its centerpiece, another painting was of the ocean from the pier at sunset. As both men looked around the room however, they were shocked to see a painting of both the Game Shop & Kaiba Corp tower. "Well I guess they are icons of Domino." Atem chuckled.

Yami frowned, "There are alot more significant places and icons in Domino than the KC tower. But it is nice to see the Game shop being recognised." He continued with a small smile slowly growing on his face.

Just as Atem was about respond, a young girl with long red hair stood smiling brightly at the pair, "Hi my name is Serenity and I'll be your...Yami, is that really you?" Serenity squealed with joy.

Looking up at the young Wheeler with a smile equally as big as hers, Yami nodded, "Its nice to see you again Serenity, you know my fiance Atem?" Yami gestured to his tanned lover who gave Serenity a respectful nod.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Sennen, Ive heard so much about you from my big Brother," Serenity gave a respectful nod.

"The pleasure is all mine Serenity, its so lovely to finally meet you too," Atem smiled back at the young girl.

Suddenly as if only just remembering what she was doing, Serenity gasped, "Oh, Im so sorry I got carried away with talking. What would you two like to drink first off?" she asked, pulling out a note book.

Atem and Yami looked at one another, "We well have a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc with two glasses and a carafe of water, please Serenity," Atem asked as Yami nodded in agreement.

"Right away sir, I'll get your drinks while you decide what to order," Serenity gave a polite bow of her head before turning to walk away. Waiting until Serenity's back was turned, Yami raised an eyebrow at Atem, "Wine at lunch time? Dont forget you have to go back to work after this."

Atem chuckled at the expression on Yami's face and then smirked, "We're only going to have one glass then we are taking the rest home to have tonight."

Keeping his eyebrow raised, Yami smirked, "You mean your going to take it back to the office and drink it. And arent you meant to be sending Seto a message to tell him your out?"

Keeping his smirk, Atem pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick message before pocketing the device and taking Yami's hand in his, "Yami, Im sorry about all this. once again Ive let my work get in between us," he sighed, "will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Atem. Your the CEO of a big company which you need to keep on top of, besides if we're not able to do everything we want to today there is always tomorrow," Yami smiled, giving Atem's hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you Yami, I dont know what I'd ever do without you," Atem smiled back as he spotted Serenity coming back with the bottle of wine and water out of the corner of his eye.

After taking their orders and heading back to the kitchen with her note pad for the chef, Yami continued to smile proudly at Atem as they talked while sipping at their glasses of wine, enjoying each others company. Having being given their meals of roast chicken and Salmon respectively, Yami and Atem ate quickly before saying their goodbyes to Serenity and leaving.

Walking slowly back to Sennen corp now with full stomachs, Yami lovingly wrapped his little finger around Atems. Raising his eyebrow at Yami's little gesture, Atem smiled but stayed silent as they continued to walk. Now arriving at Sennen Corp, Atem sighed as they approached the massive foyer, "Atem, whats wrong? Are you ok?" Yami asked, concerned.

"To be honest with you Yami, no Im not ok. Ive had such a lovely afternoon out with you that I didnt really want to come back to work. I was happy when we were out, but now Im feeling mildly depressed, especially since I know how much work is waiting for me up there." Atem explained as he stopped at the elevator.

"Atem, look at me. You dont need to be working as hard as you are, you are the boss after all and dont forget you always have me to help you," Yami took Atems hands in his, locking his deep violet eyes with Atems crimson irises.

"Thank you Yami, Im so lucky to have you. I feel blessed that I have someone like you in my life to be there for me through my ups and downs," Atem smiled, stepping into the elevator still with Yami's hand in his.

As the doors closed Yami leaned against Atem,"Well I think Im pretty lucky to have you Atem and to think that it was this time four years ago that we met on this very day," .

"I still remember that day like it was yesterday," Atem chuckled, turning his head to kiss his lovers pale forehead. "I think I can ocassionally still feel the burn on my chest where you spilt your coffee on me too."

Straightening up, Yami gave Atem a mock frown, " I said I was sorry, plus it was you that walked into me all because you were busy talking on your phone and not watching where you were walking," Yami chuckled.

Atem cupped Yami's cheek gently in his hand, "And to tell you the truth, it was the best day of my life. I never thought I would meet the love of my life in a coffee shop after he spilt his coffee down my shirt."

Feeling the elevator stop at the top floor of Atems office, the two lovers parted but kept their fingers intertwined as they walked. Opening the door for his boss Yami followed Atem through the door, closing it behind him. "Yami, what are you doing?" Atem raised an eyebrow as he sat at his desk.

"I just thought, since there are only a few hours left in the day anyway. We could finish off that bottle of wine that you brought home from the restaurant and enjoy ourselves a little?" Yami wriggled his eyebrows at Atem.

Atem chuckled and rose from his desk, "Ok Yami, I'll grab us a glass each." Watching his lover make his way over to a ordinary cabinet on the wall, Yami gasped in surprise when Atem opened, finding that it housed numerous bottles of wine and various other bottles alcoholic drinks as well as glasses of varying sizes.

Pouring a generous amount of wine in each glass, Atem sat on the edge of his desk between Yami and the bunch of roses he had gotten for him earlier in the day, "To us on Valentines day."

"To us," Yami repeated carefully clinking his glass against Atems with a smile. "Happy Valentines day Atem,I love you."

"I love you too Yami," Atem took a sip of his wine before pulling Yami into his chest for a passionate and longing kiss.


End file.
